Zombie Wolf
by The Royal Messenger
Summary: Crossover between Teen Wolf and iZombie. Liv finds out wolves exist. Stiles finds out zombies exist. It's an enlightening time for both.


Hi,

I just finished watching Teen Wolf and iZombie recently, and imagined a crossover between them. It takes place after season 3 of Teen Wolf, with the major change that the final battle with the Nogitsune occurred in Seattle. It takes place after the episode "Patriot Brains" of iZombie. This is the faint beginnings of a story. I'll continue if there is enough interest. I also gave Aiden a last name, since the twins are not given one in the show.

* * *

A new day. Liv looked at the morgue's newest body and murder case. Male. Caucasian. Young. And a gaping hole through his stomach where a sword had pierced him.

"John Doe."

Ravi appeared at the side of Liv, examining John with fascination - a fascination Liv believed to be unique to those who become excited at the prospect of having a zombie coworker. "We may not know his name, but we do know people don't go falling on swords on a daily basis."

Ravi clasped his hands together and shoved them against his stomach, adding gurgling noises for effect. He stopped when he saw Liv's expressionless face and attempted to downplay the moment by smoothing over his hair. "Right. I guess not."

Liv shook her head, an attempt to shake off whatever was clinging to her. "Sorry, Ravi," she said. "I think Erica may have had undiagnosed depression."

There wasn't really any question, though. The previous day, Liv's gaze had fallen on an officer's watch at the police station, and she remembered hurriedly unclasping her own, hands trembling. Then a knife pushing itself into her body. This was the unfortunate end of Erica's life, the result of a mugging gone terribly wrong, and even when the vision receded she could not catch her breath. It wasn't the fear; that would be normal, acceptable. It was the feeling of relief. Erica was relieved after being stabbed.

Hours after, lying in bed, Liv felt nothing. Her life was in shambles, if it had not already crumbled the day of the lake boat party. Lowell was dead. The zombie who had accepted Liv for all her zombie self, and who had shown his guilt of eating murdered teenagers' brains by sacrificing himself. He would still be here if not for her reluctance that night. The one person who left that day unscathed was the proud seller of brains he murdered for to clients he turned.

And there was the problem of Major. He believed himself to be crazy, even going so far as to check himself into a mental hospital. Liv wanted to tell him the truth, but that would mean - well, she didn't want to think about it.

So she didn't. She wanted to feel anger at Blaine, but it felt pointless. Especially given the fact she had no idea where he conducted his business. Lowell was dead. She couldn't change that. Pointless. Liv felt empty. Not just of happiness, but also of everything else.

It took an hour for her today to get out of bed.

"Hey," Ravi said, waving a hand in front of her face. "You should go home and rest. Considering recent events I don't thi-"

"No," Liv said, silently cursing Erica and herself for falling in a trance. "I'm fine. I just need new brains. OK, stop looking at me like that or there are going to be two zombies working here."

"Liv, if you need help, I want you to know I'm right here," Ravi said. He gave a nervous smile, and when Liv answered with another it grew into a grin. "Of course, I think we should talk about the abhorrent amount of money I have to pay for rent this month now that Major's in the loony bin." He ducked as Liv threw a clipboard over his head.

The two examiners exchanged banter they both badly needed, even though both knew it was only a temporary fix.

"Time to solve a murder," Liv said, holding up a bone saw.

* * *

It wasn't long after eating lunch that Liv started feeling lighter. As they were conducting tests on John Doe's blood samples, Ravi noticed a change as well.

"You've gotten a lot more...assertive," he said, "after eating that brain. In the past hour, you've already order me to take out the equipment, gather blood and tissue samples, clean the equipment, and stop talking. Granted, that last one is normal."

"Oh really?" Liv said, moving her hands and examining them in interest. "I don't know. I just feel rather confident." She turned her head toward where John Doe laid hidden under a sheet. "I wonder who the victim is?"

"Hey," a voice from behind them said. Clive appeared in the doorway. "I have someone here to identify the body."

Ravi looked at the figure emerging from behind Clive. A teen. Barely an adult. He was fidgety, probably from being in a morgue, waiting to look at a dead friend or brother's body. With the bags under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Ravi could relate.

"Hello there! I'm Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti," he said, gesturing to himself and then to Liv in exaggerated hand movements, "and that is Dr. Olivia Moore. Welcome."

The teen responded, "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." He appreciated the Doctor's animation, and although this wasn't the time to fool around Stiles couldn't stop himself. "Well, that's a little repetitive, actually. Stiles comes from Stilinski. It isn't my real name. My first name is so complicated that I just go by a shortened version of my last name. No, if 'Stiles' was my name then I would question all my dad's life choices..." Stiles wanted to slam his head into a wall. "Sorry, that was such a long rant. I do stuff like this all the time and it's a problem so...I'll stop talking now."

A few seconds later - an awkward time for most of the room's occupants, Clive said to Liv and Ravi, "Can you show us the body?"

* * *

"Aiden Smith." Stiles said. His voice trembled. "Yes, this is him."

Clive moved the sheet back over Aiden's face. "We have to take your and your friends' statement now, Stiles," he said, placing his arm around the teen and leading him to the door. Clive turned back to shoot one last look at Liv and Ravi. They should prepare for this case because he'll be back soon, it revealed.

Liz didn't say anything during that whole interaction. Couldn't. She was in shock, because the first time she first saw Stiles, she experienced a vision. He was throwing her across the floor with a strength no human could have, a maniacal smile she had only witnessed on one other person. And when he crouched down to tell her how futile her and the pack's attempts to stop him were, she could see just how pale - how white - he was. The black bags his eyes drowned in. Like hers.

Stiles Stilinski was a zombie.


End file.
